


Down Time

by carolej126, TeriH



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriH/pseuds/TeriH
Summary: Written in Sept. 2008Vacation is a time for fun and relaxation, or is it?





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> This story started as a 100 sentence “What’s Next” activity.  Naturally our VinList girls went in a direction the Mod’s didn’t anticipate.  So as often happened, in the background, we ran with our own version of the story which we presented to our list Mum when it was complete. 
> 
> Sentences 1-20:  The guys are on a vacation on the islands. They are spending the day dirt biking and enjoying themselves when Vin takes off on his own and ends up driving over a cliff.
> 
> Then the Mod Squad took over….

"Well there goes another vacation down the drain thanks to Vin's showboating and recklessness," J.D whined as he moved to help the fallen man. 

"JD's right," Buck agreed, shaking his head, "and I'm not gonna waste my days off sitting around a hospital room waiting for Junior to wake up." 

"I must agree with my colleagues and I feel that since Mr. Tanner chose to take off on the trail alone, he might as well recuperate at his leisure while the rest of us view the wonders of the island," Ezra drawled with disgust as the remaining six watched the helicopter take off. 

"Vin said he was fine," Chris acknowledged, "so, let's ride!" he yelled enthusiastically, heading back to his bike with the other men eagerly following behind. 

"Mr. Tanner may not feel quite so 'fine' when he realizes that Nathan radioed ahead to the hospital and told them to give him a full check-up while he was corralled," Ezra said with a smirk as he slipped the helmet on his head. 

"And I believe that Nurse Hugo is on duty today," Buck chuckled, "and that man gives a mean sponge bath." 

"I remember Nurse Hugo," JD shuddered, "isn't he the one that is 6' 7",  275 lbs and had that intriguing discussion with Josiah on hemorrhoids?"   

"One and the same, brother," Josiah confirmed, revving the engine of his bike a few times before tearing across the ground and leaving a trail of dust behind him.

The remainder of the team were soon in hot pursuit of their profiler as they continued their cross-country tour of the island. 

Meanwhile, back at the hospital, Vin was beginning to stir, and as he opened his eyes, he mumbled one name: Chris. 

"No, Mr. Tanner, I told you earlier that my name is Hugo not Chris, and I'm going to be your nurse during your stay." 

"Don't tell me I wrecked the bike," Vin mumbled, looking around and recognizing his current location as a hospital room, "'cause if I did, I'm gonna have to pay the deductible and..." his eyes widened a bit in memory "...explain to Chris why I was stupid enough to drive off the side of a cliff." 

"By the time the doctors are finished running the numerous tests that your Dr. Jackson requested there should be no doubt left as to whether the accident was health related." 

Nurse Hugo smiled, seeing Vin's alarmed expression, and quickly added, "There's nothing to worry about, Mr. Tanner, these tests are routine in a case like this, and I'm sure you'll feel much better knowing exactly what caused your accident, even if it was your own foolhardiness." 

The door to the room opened and Vin watched as a young man who appeared to be in his late teens, with a bad case of acne, walked into the room and up to the bed, "Mr. Tanner, my name is Dr. Weber and I'll be your physician." 

As Vin stared at the Doogie Howser wanna-be, miles away, six men were whooping it up as they brought their dirt bikes to a skidding stop next to an inviting pool of aqua blue water, and quickly stripping down, they headed for the pool. 

The body of water was fed by a waterfall that cascaded over smooth rocks above and it wasn't long before the men realized that by moving under the pounding water the stress and tensions remaining from their last mission were soon washed away. 

"Vin's probably enjoying a nice hospital lunch of unknown meat, mashed taters, and green jello 'bout now," Buck chuckled sleepily a few minutes later, his eyes closed in contentment as he floated in the calm water near the far end of the pool, "I kind of feel bad for 'em, since he'll still be stuck at the hospital when we head out for a nice steak and lobster dinner in a few hours." 

J.D. was feeling a bit guilty as he thought out loud, "Guess we could always get some take out for Vin and drop it off at the hospital on our way to the restaurant." 

 "Sounds good," Chris agreed, a small frown touching his face as he thought about his injured friend, before smiling widely and relaxing back into the water. 

If Chris had realized what Vin was going through at that moment he might not have looked quite so relaxed, however Buck would have been amused. 

"Catheter!" Vin yelped, his face red, pulling the thin blanket up to his chin and aiming a glare at both Dr. Weber and Nurse Hugo before spitting out, "I can keep track 'a how many times I..." he waved his hand "...so you can just get that thing away from me." 

"Mr. Tanner, calm down, if you keep getting this distraught over simple medical procedures we may be forced to administer a sedative." 

Seeing the identical looks of determination aimed at him, Vin started to formulate "operation escape from the hospital" even as he offered a fake smile and said, "I'll tell you what, you give me a couple minutes to, you know, relax, and I'll cooperate with any and all tests you want to run." 

The door had barely closed behind the medical staff before Vin was out of his bed and formulating a plan, but there seemed to be one major obstacle. . . the decided lack of clothes. 

He quickly checked the small closet and behind the bathroom door, but when he was unable to find anything to use as clothing, he moved stealthily to the door, cracked it open, and peered outside... only to discover that the room directly across the hall was labeled with the words 'Supply Closet.' 

Vin streaked across the hall and was relieved to find the door unlocked, but once inside he realized that while there was an abundance of blankets, sheets and toiletry supplies, the only article of clothing, if it could be called that, was a pair of very ratty looking scrubs. 

After throwing the clothes on as rapidly as possible, while keeping one ear open for sounds from the hallway, Vin gathered up a pile of blankets and sheets, positioned them in front of his body so that most of his face was covered, and opened the door with one hand. 

Slipping back into the hall he started walking toward the nearest exit but ended up diving into the first door he came to when he heard excited voices behind him and someone calling his name. 

"Well, hello, handsome," cooed a low, seductive voice, "why don't you come a little closer so I can get a good look at you." 

Reluctantly Chris moved from the flat rock, where he had been allowing the sun to dry his body, and then reached for and flipped open the ringing phone, Larabee!" 

"This is Dr. Weber at Island Memorial Hospital," a faint voice began, "I'm calling because you're the contact person of record regarding a Mr. Vin Tanner, and, uh..."  there was a moment of silence "...I can't seem to find him and I was wondering if you might know where he went?" 

"Gentlemen, if I read the color of our illustrious leader's face correctly I would give even odds that our sharpshooter has gone missing from the local medical facility." 

"I'm gonna kill him," Chris muttered, grabbing his clothes and quickly dressing, "and then I'm going to make sure he receives every damn test that hospital can think of." 

Meanwhile, back at the hospital a very nervous Vin Tanner stood considering his options, "S...sorry Ma'am, wrong room." 

"Oh," the young woman said in shock, struggling to sit up and reach for the glasses neatly folded on the bedside table, "I am so sorry; I thought you were my fiance." 

Vin heard voices just outside the door in the hallway and knew that he was going nowhere in the near future. 

"Do me a favor, ma'am?" Vin asked, giving her a pleading look and a shy smile before opening the door to the small bathroom, "don't tell the doctor or any of 'em that I'm in there." 

"Intrigue, I love it, you wouldn't believe how boring it can get lying here day after day with only those awful tests to break the monotony." 

Sliding into the small room just as a voice called, "Mr. Tanner?" and the door began to open, Vin left the bathroom door open a crack and watched as Dr. Weber, Nurse Hugo, and several hefty security personnel trooped in, converging on the wide-eyed woman, who pulled her blanket up and demanded, "What are you all doing in here?" 

The young doctor was about to comment when the young lady continued, " Wait until I tell my fiance that you burst into my room with no warning, you do know who he is I would hope, if not l let me enlighten you, his name is Joshua Talbot, of Talbot, Farnsworth & Meecham!" 

Inside the bathroom, Vin couldn't help but laugh quietly, noting that the expression on the young woman's face bore an uncanny resemblance to that of an enraged Larabee when he was dealing with the imbeciles at the local FBI office. 

Vin stepped out of the bathroom after the entourage left the room and smiled his thanks, "Ma'am, name's Vin Tanner, don't reckon you 'd want to have a word with my boss when he show up and figures out I'm gone?" 

"Is he going to give you a hard time?" she asked curiously, "after all, I don't blame you for trying to escape this place... you look perfectly healthy to me." 

Vin had barely lowered himself into the chair by the bed when "TANNER ! ! !" reverberated through the small hospital as Vin's new partner-in-crime cringed,  "Let me guess . . . your boss?" 

"Yep," Vin answered, "and when he's in a mood, there ain't no reasoning with him, so, whatever you do, don't call him a Cowboy."   

"TANNER, show yourself . . . we'll find you if I have to tear this hospital apart," Larabee's voice echoing in the corridor brooked no nonsense but Vin could see by the look of the young lady in the bed it didn't faze her in the least. 

Vin leaned back in his chair, propping his feet on the edge of the bedside table, and smiled, prepared to watch the show. 

There was a knock at the door and Buck walked into the room noticing first their wayward tracker and then the blond bombshell in the bed, "Vin, Chris is going to blow a gasket when he finds out that you're in here together." 

"Together?" Vin repeated with a yelp, shaking his head emphatically, "not that it would be a bad thing," he offered to the woman smiling at him, "but we're not together, yet." 

Vin winked at the woman, hoping she would play along, "However, I was just about to ask this young lady to join me for supper just as soon as we are both sprung from this place." 

"Now, darlin'," Buck began, smiling at the blond in obvious appreciation, "Vin here's gonna be a bit busy for a while, with tests and stuff, so how 'bout you and I head down to the cafeteria, find us a nice secluded corner, and enjoy that sunset." 

The "bombshell" just smiled at Buck as the door flew open and the dark cloud, known as Chris Larabee arrived. 

"I'm fine, Chris," Vin quickly said before Larabee could get a word out, "so you don't got to worry and once we can get those doctors to sign some papers I can be out of here." 

The purr was back in the young lady's voice and a twinkle in her eye to match that of Vin Tanner himself as she looked Chris up and down before saying, "Hey there, gorgeous." 

"She never called me gorgeous," Buck complained under his breath, sighing a bit at the "come hither" looks she was giving both Chris and Vin. 

Chris didn't say a word but stared at his wayward sharpshooter and a simple quirk of the eyebrow had Vin squirming. 

"Come on, Chris," Vin pleaded, "there's no need for me to stay here - there's a nice, soft bed waiting for me back at the condo." 

Vin's plea fell on deaf ears as Chris turned and walked out of the room, "Doc, your AWOL patient is waiting." 

"Waiting," Vin echoed, "I wasn't waiting for anything, I was trying to get out of here before they made a pincushion, or worse, outta me." 

"Wait one minute,  _Cowboy_ ,"  Larabee stopped dead in his tracks as Vin's new protector stated quite clearly, "I think you might want to check out the Patient's Bill of Rights, specifically point number four, Participation in Treatment Decisions, before you go traipsing out." 

"Cowboy?" Chris mouthed at Vin, who cringed before turning to covertly give the smiling woman a wink, "As for the Patient's Bill of Rights..." Chris paused long enough to make Vin squirm again, "... let's go tell the doctor that you're ready to get the hell out of Dodge." 

A grin split Vin's face and he turned to say his farewell to the young lady but she interrupted, "Vin, it's been a pleasure and I can't thank you enough for making my stay here very exciting." 

"You're very-" Vin began, only to be yanked by the sleeve and pulled toward the door by an impatient Larabee, "Sorry," he added, nodding in Chris's direction, "we're on vacation and I reckon he's in a hurry to get back to relaxing." 

"Hey guys, my clothes. . . .I need my clothes. . . hey wait for me," Vin headed out the door of the hospital to the waiting van, wearing the dirty scrubs he had so recently borrowed. 

"Hey, Vin," was spoken by several voices, accompanied by a "Welcome back, brother Vin," and a "Good Lord, Mr. Tanner, please choose a seat as far away from my vicinity as possible." 

Vin plopped into the seat beside Ezra and threw his arm around the cringing man, "What's for supper, I'm hungry." 

"Mr. Larabee, I must protest, please instruct Mr. Tanner to remove his pungent appendage from my person, and instruct him to sit in the rear." 

"I'll set you both out on the curb," Buck said with a laugh as he turned the radio on and began to tap the gas pedal to the beat of the drums. 

"Hey," JD called, his eyes on his watch, "we've only got a few minutes before we're supposed to be at the restaurant, so if Vin's gonna change first, you'd better step on it." 

"Yes, Mr Wilmington, PLEASE 'step on it', the sooner we reach our domicile the sooner I might remove this malodorous leech from my person . . . you might wish to check into a personal hygiene aid, Mr. Tanner, it is called soap." 

"Knock it off," Chris snapped, as the two men started a shoving match that crushed him against the side door, "or I'll make both of you walk." 

"Spoil sport". . . ."Grump" could be heard muttered under the breath of the two men as Chris pinned them with his infamous Larabee glare. 

"So, what are we doing tomorrow?" JD asked, "Horseback riding, scuba diving, dirt biking again, or maybe..." he trailed off "...I know, we could go parasailing." 

"What a wonderful idea, Mr. Dunne, a speed boat, a scrap of silk on a string, and a shark infested waters . . . we might as well make an appointment at the morgue." 

"I vote for a lazy day at the beach," Buck said, "think women, bikinis, and women." 

"Repeatin' yourself ain't ya there, Bucklin?" Vin laughed as he shoved Ezra out of the now parked vehicle in an effort to get into his room and change out of the disgusting scrubs. 

Twenty minutes later, all seven men were seated around a large table, studying the menu and wine list, and wearing a relaxed grin on their faces. 

"Well, Brothers, what say we toast the first day of our vacation," Josiah said as he lifted his glass, "and here's to the next 5 which I'm sure will be just as exciting."

The next day started calmly enough, but all too soon they found trouble yet again... but that's a story for another day. 


End file.
